Server Types
There are various server types available to players of Dark Age of Camelot. These server types have different rules depending on which one you choose to play on. To help you understand them, below is a list of these server types and brief descriptions of each: Traditional Servers These servers run by the traditional RvR rulesets. The concept is the same: you have three realms (Albion, Hibernia, and Midgard), which are all at war with each other over keeps, land, and relics. You may only play in one of these realms on all of your characters when playing on a traditional server, so choose your realm wisely. * Realms are enemies. *No inter-Realm communication. *You cannot attack Realm members (other than in duels). *Relics affect Realm members. The following are our traditional servers: *TODO Classic Servers Servers with the Classic flag set run under traditional server rules (see above); however, these servers cannot access the Trials of Atlantis expansion (Trials of Atlantis races are still available) and they have specific limitations on buffs. Players cannot be affected by beneficial buff spells unless grouped with the caster and are limited in range. The following are our Classic servers: *TODO Cooperative Server (PvE/Coop) Cooperative servers step away from the traditional ruleset, in that you may play in all three realms on these servers in a cooperative fashion. The server is completely Player vs Environment (a.k.a. "PvE") with the exception of the dueling options. *May not attack any player character. *May play cooperatively with characters from any Realm. *Characters may travel freely to all three realms. *There is no RvR, only one-on-one dueling. The current Cooperative server is Gaheris. Player vs. Player Server (PvP) Much like the Cooperative Servers, the PvP servers allow you to play characters in all three realms; however, despite this, you must fight against others across ALL THREE realms. Player-killing on these servers is not optional. Read more on the PvP server! *May fight with any player character. *May communicate with any character. *Characters may travel freely through all three realms. *Relics are controlled by groups or guilds. The current PvP Server is Mordred. Roleplaying Server (RP) With the addition of our new roleplaying server, Nimue, I wanted to take a moment to re-emphasize our roleplaying rules to everyone. These rules are in addition to the Rules of Conduct, and you must agree to them the first time you access one our DAoC’s roleplaying servers. Be aware that breaking any of these rules, can result in disciplinary action from warnings on your account, up to banishment from the server, or termination of your account. For example, any blatant violation of Rule #1 of the RoC Naming Policy will result in immediate banishment from the RP server as will multiple violations of the RP Server Naming Policy. These rules are enforced aggressively and are as follows: Roleplaying Server Addendum There are expanded rules in place that govern anyone playing on DAoC roleplaying servers. All rules from the DAoC Code of Conduct apply, as well as the following expanded rules: Naming Policy for Roleplaying Servers. *All names must fit into the medieval setting. *All names must fit into the realm that you are playing in. *All policy enforcement for names on the roleplaying servers will be done aggressively by members of the DAoC CS staff, of Server Lead and higher authority. It is in Mythic's sole judgment whether a name breaks the policy, and we will rename characters accordingly. If you see someone with a name that obviously breaks the roleplaying ruleset, please report them. Communication Policy for Roleplaying Servers. *All communication on the roleplay server must be appropriate for the medieval time-period (in-character). This means no talking about Soda-pop, Baseball, etc... *If a guild, group or person agrees that out-of-character communication is acceptable, then Mythic will not interfere with this decision within /Guild, /Group, /Friend or /Sends communication. There is never a time when out-of-character communication is acceptable in /Broadcast, /Say, or /Shout. *If someone is breaking the roleplaying communication policy on the server, you MUST ask them to stop before reporting them. If they stop when asked, and do not repeat their out-of-character communication, then the problem is solved and there is no need to contact customer support. If someone persists in breaking the roleplaying communication policy, then report them using the /Appeal command, and DAoC Customer Support will investigate. Event Interference on Roleplaying Servers. *Any interference or disruption of scheduled events, whether run by players or by Mythic Staff, is strictly prohibited. If you cannot abide by these rules, DO NOT play on these (RP) servers. Mythic Entertainment has a strict policy of enforcement regarding these rules, and will not tolerate players coming to this server who do not or will not roleplay. Breaking any of the above rules can result in actions against your account to include warnings, banishment from the roleplay servers, suspensions, and even termination of your account (based on the severity of the violation). Thank you and have a great time roleplaying! Test Server Pendragon is also known as the "Test Server." It is where code currently in development is uploaded for public testing before it is patched to the live servers. Players who choose to make Pendragon their home will also receive customer service support; however, it should be understood that problems can, may, and will occur with patches currently undergoing testing. Category:Article stubs